Pretty Cure Nova V!
Pretty Cure Nova V! is a spin-off OVA series to the Sky Pretty Cure Series and the technical pilot to the Rainbow Star Movie. The story tells about the Houseki Kingdom's actual five warriors and how they became Pretty Cures. The season shares the theme of rainbows and gems with Sky Pretty Cure and also is based on the theme of stars. Plot *''Pretty Cure Nova V! Episodes'' The story plays before the events of Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. A black wizard is threating the Houseki Kingdom. To show how serious he is, the wizard send some of his underlings to Kyoto, the former capital city of Japan, and the main location of the season. In order to protect the Rainbow Jewels, Queen Nephrite send one of the Kingdom's warriors to earth, to find the chosen five warriors. The warrior had the five Rainbow Jewels with him. However, neither the Queen nor the wizard noticed this. Now its up to the warrior to find the five chosen girls! Characters Pretty Cures * Voiced by Imai Asami Kisaki is the leader of Pretty Cure Nova V. Kisaki is pretty tomboyish, good at things usually boys are good at. She seems to be good at sports, but is not interested in it at all. Her family owns a car repair shop, where she likes to help. Her whole family works at the shop including her two elder brothers. Kisaki has lost her mother when she was just a few weeks old, so she has never met her. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the pink Rainbow Jewel. * Voiced by Ōhashi Ayaka Aimi is often described as cute doll-like girl. Except for the doll-like gil thing, the description is very accurate. Aimi is a real optimist, unable to see the bad side of the life. She stays positive no matter what happens. Aimi also shows her love for Lolita fashion very openly. She usually wears either sweet lolita or princess lolita. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the red Rainbow Jewel. * Voiced by Asai Ayaka Madoka, a very traditional girl, who is part of her school's student's cuncil. Many other students want her as the new student cuncil president, due to her mature and very polite nature. However, Madoka can also be very impulsive and usually gets in an argument with Kisaki. Madoka is a good friend of Aimi, who wants Madoka to like lolita as much as she does. Aimi thinks, the Wa Lolita would fit her very well. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the yellow Rainbow Jewel. * Voiced by Tsuda Minami A girl from the Houseki Kingdom, who came to Kyoto a long time ago. She managed to live alone for two years until Berry came to earth. Anna can be very mysterious towards others but is acutally a lovely young girl. Her biggest priority is to keep it as a secret that she comes from another world. Despite coming from another world, Anna is a pretty normal girl. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the green Rainbow Jewel. * Voiced by Uchiyama Yumi A friendly young girl who enjoys dancing. She is the founder of her school's dancing unit and also the leader. She might not have the best sining voice, but has a very passionate heartbeat when it comes to dancing. Though she is good at it, Seira rather dances pop dances than the classic ones. Seira grew up with dance, since she was raised in a ballet school. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the blue Rainbow Jewel. Mascots * - Berry is the Houseki warrior that came with the Rainbow Jewels to earth, to find the chosen girls. Berry is an experienced young warrior of the Kingdom, but still is pretty clumsy. At earth, he stays with Anna. He usually ends is sentences with "~riri". Villains * - The powerful wizard who is attacking the earth to show the Kingdom of Jewels how serious he is. He tries to take over the Kingdom and start his evil plan of taking over the world. However, in the series, Wiz stated that he is scared of Catastrophe. * - One of Wiz' underlings. The first person who attacked the girls in Kyoto. * - One of Wiz's underlings and Golden's older brother. * - One of Wiz's underlings. Ocean was formerly a inhabitant of the Jewel Kingdom, but left it to live her own life and joined Wiz. Others * - The most powerful sorceress of the kingdom. * - The queen of the Jewel Kingdom. * - Kisaki's eldest brother and Sota's twin brother. * - Kisaki's second eldest brother and Sora's twin brother. * - Kisaki's father, who owns a car repair shop. * - Aimi's mother. * - Aimi's father. * - Madoka's mother. * - Seira's younger sister. * - Seira's mother. Locations * - The main location of this season. * - The school the girls attend to. * - Berry and Anna's homeworld. Items * - the five stones of the kingdom that give the girls the power to transform. * - the device the girls have to insert the Rainbow Jewel. Their transformation item. They transform by using the phrase "Pretty Cure! Vivace Action!". Trivia *In the last episode of this season, the five girls send their powers to the Rainbow Jewels, to give them those girls who can truly save the world.I know, in Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, it has been said that the Cures have been defeated... but I just can't *kill* those beautiful girls just for my Sky Cuties. That would be rude! *While the season aired in 2018, it play in the period 2014 - 2015. *''Pretty Cure Nova V! has heavily been influenced by the OVA series ''Magical Suite Prism Nama. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Spin-Off Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji Hōseki no Densetsu Category:OVAs Category:OVA Series